Tales Of The Thief
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: He steals things. He hatched the Loch Ness Monster egg. He had a pet gargoyle. Yep! You guessed it! This collection of oneshots is about our favorite thief Ezekiel Jones! Requests are welcomed!


**Glasses**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Librarians**

 ***The one where Ezekiel wears glasses***

Ezekiel rubbed his eyes in agitation. Thinking back on it, he never did get a chance to take out his contacts yesterday thanks to Jenkins being annoying and not letting him leave until he drank that tea and went to sleep. Turns out he slept for the whole night. No wonder his eyes are killing him today. With a sigh, Ezekiel closed the book he was trying to read. Maybe after taking out his contacts and getting some Advil for his forming headache he could focus. Not read though. He would have to do something else and let his eyes rest a bit. He could always put on his glasses but they wouldn't really help his eyes at the moment. Maybe lay down and listen to an audiobook? That would work best for him.

"Is there something wrong Ezekiel?" Cassandra asked drawing the attention of the others in the room. Flynn and Eve were talking to Jenkins about their next battle plan and Stone was typing on the computer and discussing art with Cassandra. Now they all were staring at him in concern.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Ezekiel answered her question with another question. He silently cursed himself as some eyebrows were raised and the concern level went up.

"You keep rubbing at your eyes," Stone stated bluntly. Damn. If Stone noticed, then Ezekiel needed to step up his game. Ezekiel sighed again and stood up.

"Since I get the feeling none of you are going to bugger off I might as well tell you. Well, Jenkins already knows since he keeps track of my kit," Ezekiel said. Now the others turned on Jenkins, who had a look of understanding on his face.

"Ahh. I understand now. Your eyes are irritated for not removing them last night," Jenkins said. He quickly left the room and returned a few seconds later with a simple blue zip up case.

"You wouldn't let me remember? It will take eight hours if you do not rest," Ezekiel quoted. He counted it as a victory when Jenkins blushed. It wasn't much, mind you, but there was some pink on those cheeks. Hmm...Celebratory pizza for dinner it is.

"Wait, hold up. Can you please stop talking in code?" Eve asked. Flynn suddenly gasped behind her.

"You're wearing contacts!" Flynn exclaimed giddily.

"Got it in one," Ezekiel grumbled. It seemed the others were stunned in silence. "Look, if I had it my way nobody would have found out. But I'm not that lucky. Nothing against any of you guys, just habit. After all, what good is a thief who can't see?" Ezekiel muttered the last part to himself, but everyone still heard. "Anyway, I was in an accident several years ago and it messed up my eyes," Ezekiel explained as he removed his contacts easily. Jenkins handed him his eye drops and took the contacts to put them up. Ezekiel added the drops to his eye without flinching, used to it after so long. After waiting a few seconds he blinked and repeated the process to the other eye.

"What happen, if you don't mind me asking?" Stone asked. Even though everything was blurry when he looked around the room, Ezekiel could tell everyone was curious. It made sense though. Ezekiel never really told anyone about himself or his past. The less people knew about him, the less they had to use against him.

"When I was with MI6, I got caught up in an exploding building," Ezekiel answered after a moment. He moved to sit on top of the table. "Some chemicals ended up falling off the shelves and spilled on top of me thanks to the shockwaves. The chemicals weren't enough to blind me, but it did mess up my eye a bit. The only person who knew about how bad the damage was, was my old partner. He thought it was best for me to get out of MI6 before anyone else found out, and I agreed. I was planning on leaving anyway so it wasn't much of a loss. The contacts just make it so I can see as well as I used to before the accident," Ezekiel finished his story with a shrug. He was unprepared for the blur of Cassandra running up to hug him tightly until it was too late. She hugged him so tightly that Ezekiel had to take a moment to try and breathe before he awkwardly patted her back.

"That's so horrible! You could have died!" Cassandra exclaimed into his shoulder.

"Umm. It's alright Cassie. Really. I was in the next building over when the explosion went off. It just made everything shake a lot," Ezekiel looked around the room at the other people blurs, hoping one of them could help.

"Nope. You can accept the hug," Stone declared, walking over himself and placing a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder. Ezekiel barely refrained from sighing in defeat.

"You guys do realize that this isn't a big deal right? I only wear the contacts because it's annoying to wear glasses all the time," Ezekiel announced, finally managing to get Cassandra to let go. She moved to stand next to the Stone blur on his left. The Eve and Flynn blurs had moved closer and were on his right.

"Yeah we know. Doesn't mean that's going to stop us from helping you when you need it," Eve told him as she reached over and ruffled his hair. Ezekiel swatted the hand away habitually and sighed.

"I'm going to do something somewhere else," he declared, moving into the library and expertly dodging the corner of the table. He wandered the library all the time at night when he took out his contacts. So long as the furniture stayed in the same location and no nick nacks were left in the middle of the floor he was good. He needed to get away from the emotions flooding the room. They were so...warm and foreign. He wasn't ready to deal with that much warmth yet. Someday, yes. Just not right now.

 **Yay! Finally finished! Ezekiel holds a spot in the Top Ten of my favorite fictional characters. I actually think he holds the first spot. At least, he does as I write this AN because if there's a character I like more than him then I can't think of them. And I know A LOT of shows so my list of fav characters is pretty huge.**

 **Please review! I'm taking requests and love to hear what you guys think about my fics!**


End file.
